Fraternity Dad
by FanfictionSoldier15
Summary: Squishy just can't get to asleep. Because of that he decides to get a drink but while heading back to his room he hears something strange on the top floor. What could it be? Please review if you like it.


I am having a total Monsters University craze right now so suspect hopefully a couple more short fics. If you guys want to get in contact with me just message me and always enjoy.

* * *

Fraternity Dad…

Squishy turned over again in his bed. He couldn't get asleep that night. There was this one thought plaguing him. It started the minute he had gotten news from Don Carlton. That Don, his fraternity brother, was engaged to his mother!

It bugged him ever since they got together. The thought of his own fraternity brother engaged to his mother was simply disturbing. It really made him feel uncomfortable.

He sighs knowing he can't get to sleep. He sits up in his bed and pushes the covers off of him. He wipes the sweat dripping of his forehead. He needed a drink. That could help him get to sleep or he hopes at least.

He hoped out of his bed and stretches a bit. Thankfully Art slept on the upper bunk while he slept on the lower one; it made his life a little bit easier.

"You'll never take my cake coppers…" Art mumbles in his sleep. Squishy looks at Art who was hugging his pillow tightly. He was frowning deeply in his sleep. Squishy giggles quietly to himself. Art, even in sleep, could be hilarious.

He turns away from the sleeping monster and heads out the room quietly. It was the dead of the night, so he needed to be very quiet. He didn't want to disturb anyone.

He looks to the left of the dark hallway. The kitchen was just past Mike and Sully's room or that's where they would be if they weren't kicked out. Those two were expelled only two days ago but the pain it left still hurt. All of Oozma Kappa missed them.

Squishy pushes the thought back and continues onward to the kitchen. When he arrives he flips the light switch on, illuminating the room. He goes over to the fridge and opens it. He looks through the array of juices on top shelf until he finds his favorite.

"Scary D, my favorite!" Squishy exclaims quietly. He grabs the jug of green artificial juice and puts the jug on the counter. He grabs a white glass mug from the shelf above the counter and places it near the jug. After opening the juice and pouring it into the mug he puts away the juice and closes the refrigerator. Finally he shuts the lights off and walks down the hallway he started from.

Squishy happily drank his juice until he heard something strange. He stops walking and looks around. Then he hears it again. It sounded like giggling. The giggling was from a girl but there was not a single girl monster near him. He looks out the window on the right of him but sees not a single person on the campus. He listens again and looks up. It was coming from upstairs.

_"Isn't that where my mother sleeps?"_ Squishy thought. He wondered what could possibly be going on in the dead of night. It wouldn't hurt to find out, right?

He heads down the hallway passing by Terri or Terry's bedroom. He reaches the stairs and starts to climb them. Every step he takes the giggling gets louder. That is until he comes across a second noise. Moaning? This interested him even more; he needed to see what was going on!

Once he reached the second floor he turns to the right where his mother's room is. However as he walked he realized something quite strange. The room before it was Don's but the room was empty. Where could Don be? Did he go to the bathroom?

He didn't wonder about it too much because the noise from his mother's room called to him. And from how close he was he knew definitely that someone else was in there. He didn't

He walks over to his mother's door and listens to the sounds coming from beyond the door. He was paying very close attention to the sounds coming from the room. It was a mixture of all the sounds he had encountered before.

A part of him thought about returning to his room and finishing his juice but another part of him told him to take a peak. He sighs before deciding to choose the second option. There would be no turning back after this.

He stretches his left hand out and places it on the doorknob. He nods reassuringly to himself before cracking the door slightly. He takes a look inside. He instantly drops the mug. It shatters.

_Meanwhile with Art_

"It looks like this is the end for us cake…" He mumbles in his sleep.

"I just want to tell ya- " He is thrown from his dream when a loud scream pierces the near silent night. He fumbles out of his bed landing straight on his face.

"Art! What's going on?" Terry exclaims as the twins barge into Art's room. They were frightened and confused as he is. "And where's Squishy?" Terri asks. Art immediately looks to where Squishy would sleep and finds him missing.

"I don't know man!" Art says getting up on his two own feet.

"Do you think Squishy was the one screaming?" Terry looks to his twin for an answer. "Who else could have done it? Lets just get him before he wakes the whole school!"

The three students dash out the house and follow after the noise. As they ran through the university, other monsters started to wake up from that scream. Lights were being turned on and monsters were starting to exit their buildings. Monsters were complaining about the noise making it increasingly difficult to tell the students noises apart from that screamer. After a while the three give up, the whole university had been woken from the scream. There would be no way they would find Squishy in all of this ruckus!

"Yo, someone get this guy to the infirmary." Says a male monster not too far from the group. The group looks over in that direction and see a large crowd gathering around a flag of MU.

The group decides to check out what everyone was staring at. They all push past many monsters until they reach the front. They all gasp in unison. Squishy was lying on his back completely unconscious. A swollen red bump was pulsating on his forehead. Two of his eyes were badly bruised and he busted his lip pretty lip. It was swollen also. They all deduced that Squishy had unknowingly slammed into the flagpole. And from that they knew this would be another crazy night at Monsters University.

_A couple hours later_

Squishy awakens to his mother watching over him. Her face instantly lights up when Squishy gains consciousness

"My precious Squishy you're alright!" She embraces her son in a tight hug lifting.

"M-mom you're crushing my lungs." He says struggling to get out of her snake-like grip.

"Sorry sweetie ," She lets go of him and backs away. "I'm just glad you're okay. Your friends and me are glad you didn't hurt yourself too bad.

"Hurt myself? What are you…" Squishy lifts his right hand to his face. He feels the bandage over his forehead. Then the night before comes back to him like lightning. He look over to his mom in the corner of the infirmary. His eyes widen in complete terror. He needed to get out of here.

"Squishy, are you okay?" His mom asks concerned yet again. Squishy entirely ignores his mom as he exits the infirmary.

"Squishy, we're glad to see-" Terry, who was standing with Don and Art in the hall, stopped. Something was off with Squishy. Everyone realized that.

"Are you still not feeling well?" Don asks, as Mrs. Squibbles exits the infirmary. Squishy looks at his mother and then to Don before beginning to speak.

"No I'm not not okay," Squishy turns away from them. "I have lost all faith in this world. Now excuse me I need to be alone…" Squishy walks off into the crowd of students in the hallway.

Don and Mrs. Squibbles look at each other for an answer. What could have happened to Squishy that night?

* * *

It is really strange to think Don is having sex with Mrs. Squibbles now. I wonder why I came up with this headcanon. Whatever review.


End file.
